


Tear-Stained

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Except Remus Isn't That Funny So..., Gen, Men Crying, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Not Really Character Death, Post-Episode: ACCEPTING ANXIETY Part 2/2: Can Anxiety Be Good?, Pre-Episode: Can LYING Be Good??, Sexual Humor, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Written for Whumptober Day 14: Tear-stained. Virgil is gone, and Deceit is mourning.





	Tear-Stained

Deceit felt his knees buckle as he crumpled to the floor, an empty, hollow feeling in his chest. He had been standing in front of where Virgil's door had been. Virgil, who took him in when he had first formed. Virgil, who kept Remus from murdering everyone in the Mindscape with a flick of his wrist. Virgil, who...wasn't here anymore. He had spoken of ducking out over the past few days, and Deceit had assumed that he was exaggerating, or just having a rough patch, not seriously considering it.

He cried. He cried into his hands, trying to muffle the sound, and staining his gloves with tears. He sniffled and whimpered, his mind swirling with thoughts. Ducking out was the "side" equivalent of dying. Virgil was dead. He was gone. He was--Remus cursed behind him. Deceit was no longer alone. He wiped his face free of tears and held his hands behind his back as he turned and stood to face Remus. "Remus," he said. "To what do I owe the displeasure."

"I didn't think it was true," Remus said, looking at the blank wall. "I thought Roman was lying."

Deceit tilted his head to the side. "Lying? About what?"

"Haven't you heard? Virgil moved his room to be with the others, after Thomas did some sappy bullshit that convinced Virgil he was needed, or whatever." Remus waved away the explanation with a flick of his wrist. "The big bad teacher finally had enough of the misbehaving students and left the room with the Bunsen burners still on, and a pack of matches within easy reach."

"He...what?" Deceit asked, voice cracking. "He's alive?"

Remus snorted. "Yep. Hate to break it to you, D, but your hemipenis doesn't have a date with Virgil's corpse just yet. But you know where to find me if you want to go for a spin. Because I, for one, _love_ getting two D's at once."

Deceit tried to ignore the way his face went red at that. "Go to hell, Remus."

"Already on my way, darling snake," Remus said, walking away. "See you around."

Deceit knew that would happen at least once or twice, but he was going to avoid it. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for him after all. Maybe if Virgil could be redeemed, the rest of them could try, too. If Deceit could convince Thomas that he was needed, then he would get his room with the others, and he could see Virgil again. He knew that he and Virgil had their differences, but Virgil would never throw away their friendship entirely.

Of course, Deceit couldn't just waltz in and expect to be accepted. He needed someone advocating for him. Or Thomas had to think that was the case...hm. Deceit fiddled with his gloves and went to his room, checking his disguises. If he really wanted to get to the other side, he would need one of them to do it. And Deceit figured that no one would be better at that than Patton. "Oh, yes," he said, a smirk playing on his face. "I'm coming, boys, you'd better watch out."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
